Speak Now
by Mockingjay13
Summary: Harry is an idiot and loses Ginny. Can he win her back? My take on why it took so long for James Sirius Potter to make an appearance :


***UPDATE* so this story has over 400 views, but only 2 reviews. Please review if you read, even if you didn't like the story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to get any sort of comments.**

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever :) and I obviously don't own anything or anyone you recognize or I would be much more British and much richer. Also the inspiration came from TSwift's song Speak Now, which I also don't own. I do however own a fishbowl, but no fish. Happy reading!**

* * *

Merlin I'm stupid. I. Am. So. Stupid. In fact I'm probably the stupidest person alive. I had her, the girl of my dreams. I had her, and then I let her leave.

~Ginny~

My mind was numb. I didn't know what to feel. The battle was over and Harry had finally won, but at what cost?

Colin was dead, Lupin was dead, Tonks was dead. Fred, Fred was dead.

I would never see him again. He would never laugh again, never tease me about Harry again, never again would I hear explosions coming from their room, and see smoke seeping into the hallway. Never again would he be here.

Numbly I walked away from the anguished red mass that was my family. I didn't know where I was going, my feet just shuffled off on their own.

Suddenly I was at the astronomy tower. Looking up the sky was peaceful, but below was chaos. Rubble littered the beloved Hogwarts grounds, the bodies of Deatheaters, and huge spiders laying still at last. A watery chuckle burst from my lips as I remembered the story of how Fred had turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider.

"Ginny?"

I turned to see Devin Lewis, a good-looking Ravenclaw in my year. He had brown curls and tan skin with a pair of deep brown eyes. I nodded, unable to form words.

"Ginny, I- I have to tell you something" He said quietly, coming to stand next to me, be the ledge.

"I-" He started looking down at me. He moved closer to me and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

~Harry~

After going up to my old dorm I realized I had to see Ginny. I needed to bury my face in her rich crimson hair and breathe in her flower scent as her slender warm arms held me close to her beating heart. I pulled out the Map as the overwhelming need enveloped me.

"Astronomy Tower," I muttered to myself folding up the Map and slipping out of the common room. The closer I got to the tower, the stronger the need became. I began to run as my heart burned with urgency. _I'll never let her go again_, I thought,_ being away from her is the most painful feeling in the world_.

But I was wrong.

I jogged up the winding steps, and as I pushed the heavy wooden door open I heard a voice that wasn't Ginny's. I had only pushed the door halfway open when I saw a sight that made me stop still. I felt as though my heart had been wrenched from my body by an icy hand, torn out and ripped to bits. Each heartbeat felt like a hammer to my chest. _Of course she moved on. You broke up with her you fool._

And so, being the savior of the wizarding world, I fled.

* * *

xxx 3 Years Later xxx

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Devin Ray Lewis_

I close my eyes. _Today's the day_, I think and apparate away quickly before I lose that Gryffindor courage.

I walk into the church and promptly collide with a rather irate Ron.

"Hey mate! Congratulations," I practically shout with fake enthusiasm.

"For bloody what?" He grumbles back.

"Uh, I dunno, for your sister's wedding maybe?"

"You know bloody well how I feel about this. She should be marrying you, not that Lewis bloke."

"Ron, she's moved on, just be happy for her."

"Yes, but have you?"

I ignore his last comment as I shove past him into the church and sit down by the other Weasleys.

Sooner than I expect the music rings out, each not piercing my chest. I turn and see her float down the aisle. Her dress is strapless with gauzy material fanning out from her waist. Her stunning hair is in an elegant up do, but a few rebellious curls have sprung free and frame her face. She is breathtaking.

Her chocolate eyes slide over and lock onto mine for a fraction of a second before she reaches the altar. My ears buzz as though someone has cast a Muffliato. My mouth goes dry. I can't do this. I can't stay here and watch her marry someone else.

Vaguely aware of my actions I stand, amid horrified looks and gasps, but hers is the only face I see.

"Ginny, I-" I manage to croak, "I am so sorry."

My legs move calmly as if controlled by some outside force, and I exit the church.

Sitting on the steps outside I let my head hang in my hands.

The door bangs open behind me.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

I turn to see an irate Ginny Weasley, a most terrifying sight.

"Ginny, I- What are you doing?"

"The same thing I've been doing since I was 12," she says advancing towards me. "Chasing you."

And with that she closes the distance between us. And she kisses me.

* * *

**AN: So? What'd ya think? Let me know! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
